Charlie Wincott
|image = Charlie_Profile_(TV_Series)-01.png |alias = Digital SamuraiCharlie's Badge |age = |born = |status = Determinant |death = October 10, 2016 (Determinant)Quantum Break (TV series): "Lifeboat Protocol" |causeofdeath = Shot in the head by Martin Hatch |relatives = |affiliation = Monarch Solutions |gender = Male |nationality = American |hair = Brown |eyes = Grey |first appearance = "Monarch Solutions" |last appearance = "The Lifeboat Protocol" (Determinant) Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ (Determinant) |actor = Marshall Allman |model = Marshall Allman |motion = }} Charlie Wincott is a member of Monarch Solutions. During the events of October 2016, Wincott maintained an aspect of Monarch's computer security and worked with Monarch Security to track Jack Joyce following the incident at the Riverport University. He was used by Fiona Miller, who worked with Beth Wilder, in order to gain access to Gull Island's Research Facility in the hopes of obtaining the CFR. After learning about the Lifeboat Protocol, Wincott allied himself with whoever ensured his safety and survival, but eventually chose to help either Fiona or Jack Joyce out of earnest desire to help others beside himself. Biography Events of Quantum Break "Monarch Solutions" Act 2 "Prisoner" "Act 3" "Deception" "The Lifeboat Protocol" Act 5 Characteristics Personality Charlie Wincott is a self-serving personality. While he is an intelligent man with a great degree of technical competence and a knack for manipulation, he can also be petty, arrogant and cowardly. His fears and resentments comprise his personality, and are compounded by a terrible self-esteem and a massive ego, none of which has proper balance. Everything is a potential challenge to his authority and expertise, and Charlie thinks little of everyone, to the point where he is comfortable with flaunting his superiority. Despite this, Charlie suffers from loneliness. He has no friends and doesn't necessarily know how to form bonds with other people. His skills as an expert on computer security and media manipulation indulged his self-defensive need to create a bubble for himself, and in it, he’s feels secure and above those he considers lesser than himself. He reduces human interaction as much as he has to and is often frustrated with people who don't react the way he wants them to. Charlie believes he has no peers, he considers most of Monarch's employees as "drones" who follow orders without question, or superiors who look down on him. Charlie enjoys putting others in their place. While he is at ease with using others he considers bullies, he does not take kindly to be treated the same. His lack of a relationship with Fiona Miller and antagonistic blows with Liam Burke are reflective of his inability to communicate with others and how he capitalizes on the fact that he is often underestimated because of his position as a computer technician. While Charlie does consider himself pathetic, he does not take kindly to having that truth acknowledged by others. When pushed far enough into a corner with the consequences of his actions, Charlie may step up the plate and use his intelligence to help others. Abilities As a technician in Monach Solutions, Charlie has access to most of the corporation's security. What he cannot access immediately, he breaks his way into with his skills as a hacker.Quantum Break (TV series): "Monarch Solutions" Within a matter of moments, Charlie can gain access to video feeds and track almost anyone with little complication.Quantum Break (TV series): "The Lifeboat Protocol" He uses his knowledge of computers as an advantage against the less computer literate or anyone who has something to gain from his skill. Given the right circumstances, Gallery Trivia *Charlie is one four characters in Quantum Break that may live or die depending on the choices of the player. The others are Amy Ferrero, Liam Burke and Sofia Amaral. Notes References Category:Quantum Break Category:Characters Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Category:Determinant Characters Category:Monarch Solutions Category:Monarch Solutions Employees